The Man Comes Around
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, KaiSei] Behold, a white horse. He won't be coming around again.


**Title:** The Man Comes Around

**Fandom:** Uta Kata

**Pairing:** Kai/Sei

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Word Count: **601

**Summary/Description: **Behold, a white horse. He won't be coming around again.

**Warning/Spoilers:** Spoilers for the end of the anime, including OVA.

**A/N: **T...T This, my first fic for this series, is what you get when you watch Uta Kata in its entirety and immediately thereafter listen to Johnny Cash. TEARS AND SADNESS AND CRYING AND TEARS. Waah. ;; I loved this series so much. Um… this takes place during the OVA. I adore the relationship between the guys. Lots of angsty fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Uta Kata.

* * *

Outside, it was snowing.

Kai's arm was sure and warm around his shoulders, a steady weight that comforted Sei as much as much as it widened the crack in him. He closed his eyes; he couldn't look at him.

Still, he felt him. Kai's breath cascaded over his cheeks and lips; warm, warmer than it should be, considering what Kai was, and what he wasn't. His entire body emanated a sort of heat. Sei remembered that heat from happier days, curled up together in a single bed, covers tight around them, arms tight around each other.

A few more tears trickled unbidden down Sei's cheek, and curved under his chin. Kai ducked his head and kissed him on the lips.

They didn't do this enough. Sei had always had a sense that their time together was limited, but yet he still didn't have enough memories of Kai wrapping his arms around him, bringing their faces close together, aligning their bodies, pressing skin into skin. He hadn't yet memorised the lines of his lips or the feel of his hands or the cant of his hips. Sei carried Kai in his head and in his heart and in a glittering shard of glass that didn't quite have the sparkle of Kai's wide brown eyes, but it wasn't enough, and he wanted more. Sei wanted to hold him like this forever.

He couldn't though. Kai wouldn't be coming around again.

A few more sweet kisses that made Sei weak in the knees, made him squeeze Kai's hand that much harder, and they were pulling apart. Kai smiled, and used his thumb to flick away fresh tears accumulating on Sei's lids. Their eyes locked, and Sei's heart seized.

"And just who was telling me not to cry?" Sei asked, a smile of his own creeping onto his lips, even through his tears.

Kai's lashes fluttered.

"Ah... I guess I'm an idiot too, huh?"

They laughed, and it was so painful that Sei had to close his eyes again. He couldn't bear to look at him, this beautiful, beautiful boy.

He felt a hand cupping his cheek. The tenderness was almost too much for him to contain. Wordlessly, he raised a hand, opening his eyes and wiping away the tracks that stained Kai's cheeks. The taller boy's eyes shone.

"You're still cold," he said, voice just barely above a whisper. Sei didn't make any reply; he leaned into the touch that seared him right down to his flesh and bone.

"Come on," Kai said, capturing Sei by the hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. "I don't have much time left."

Sei let Kai take off his shoes and his outer clothing, and lay beneath the bedclothes while the other boy disrobed. He joined him under the covers, wrapping his arms around him tightly, swallowing him with his warmth. Sei buried his face into Kai's neck, revelling in the smooth heat of his skin, the steady beating pulse that mirrored the beating of his heart. He could feel Kai's fingers threading through his hair, running up and down his back. One of Kai's legs slipped between his, and a bolt of electricity rocked Sei from the roots of his hair to the tips of his feet. He sighed. He had never felt so safe, so warm, so loved.

Kai dropped a kiss into Sei's hair.

"I'm going to miss this," he mumbled, and Sei felt his breath on his scalp. "So much."

In response, Sei tightened his grip. His arms encircled Kai and squeezed like it would never be enough.

Outside, it was still snowing.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Please point out any typos you see; I wrote this pretty quickly.


End file.
